


Peter Parker - arrested

by Marvel_fan083



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_fan083/pseuds/Marvel_fan083
Summary: Peter Parker got arrested being Spiderman and has to spend 2 years in the avengers compound living there and training with the avengers to avoid jail and Peter is not happy about it
Kudos: 46





	Peter Parker - arrested

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you want another chapter or to fix any mistakes

Peter parker wasn’t a nice kid. Sure, he was the Queen’s vigilante, spider man, but he wasn’t nice. Since the law that no vigilantes were allowed peter had gotten caught by the police and was made a deal, either to go to juvie or get trained with the avengers and live in the compound. May said that he would go to the avenger’s compound for 2 years until he is 18.

Peter looked out the window of the car he was in to see the place of hell that he was staying in. “kid, get out, we are here” the cop instructed as he opened the door for peter, it was uncomfortable for peter to get out of the car with his special vibrainuim cuffs on, even though he could break out of them, they restricted a lot of his movement and carrying his duffel bag, that is holding all his school books in, on his lower arm because it fell off his shoulder so it was slightly dragging on the ground. “I don’t know why the avengers would take a piece of trash like you in, you are worthless.” The policeman said pushing peter forward towards the compound. 

When peter got to the front door he was greeted by the one and only captain America “why don’t we let Mr parker over here out of his cuffs I’m sure he would not like to see the place he is going to be staying in for the first time in handcuffs, now would he, officer” Steve said sooting a warning look towards the officer, “yes of course, captain America” the officer said, undoing the cuffs and walking back towards his car, peter jerked his hands away and hoisted up his bag onto his shoulder `”here, let me carry that for you” Steve offered , “by the way, you can call me Steve” he finished holding out his hand to take the bag, peter shrugged the bag off his shoulder and dropped it onto his hand, Steve’s body jerked forward upon contact with the bag dropping it slightly “wow kid what’s in that thing” Steve said chuckling slightly “books” peter said gruffly . “well, as you can see this is where you will be spending the rest of your school life in, the other avengers are waiting upstairs, we thought it would be best that we didn’t have a small army of people waiting to meet you outside when you came” Steve said, peter saying nothing in return, he walked into the compound and continued his rant, “so this is the avengers compound, as you already know, training levels are on the bottom 2 floors and living area is on the 3 above that, then there is the common area above that and the roof top for when Thor and Loki come over.” Steve looked at peter and all he saw was a blank face staring at the floor not even a little bit impressed. 

Steve took Peter up in the elevator and to the common area, the elevator ride was awkward enough the it got worse when they got to the common area, “kid, this is the common area,” looking to the avengers all on the couch and floor deeply involved in conversation, “they are the avengers.” Steve walked over and sat on the couch next to Tony and Clint, peter walked over and stood there awkwardly. “guys this is peter” Steve said gesturing to peter, a chorus of greeting could be heard. 

“peter, why don’t you come sit down with us” Natasha said gently   
“no”  
“why not, pete”  
“Не называйте меня так, потому что я не хочу быть, как вы, ребята, вы действуете все высокие и могучие, и вы, ребята, известны, и все любят вас, но вы делаете то же самое, как я, но вы получите похвалил за это, я просто получить выстрел и получить бросили в тюрьму.” (don't call me that, because I don't want to be like you guys, you act all high and mighty and you guys are famous and everybody loves you but you do the same things as me but you get praised for it, I just get shot and get thrown into prison.)  
“они стреляли в тебя?” (they shot you?)

“пять раз, 15 пуль в общей сложности, и это только люди, которые прячутся за их закон, потому что я не стоять, когда преступник собирался убить маленькую девочку. Я должен был взять пули из себя, потому что никто не дает дерьмо обо мне” (five different times, 15 bullets in total, and that's just by the people who hide behind they law because I didn't stand down when a criminal was going to kill a little girl. I had to take the bullets out myself) peter spat out, by the end of it Natasha had tears glimmering in her eyes, she got up and hugged peter, bucky got up and did the same but he was actually crying and not trying to hide it like nat was.

“ok what the fuck just happened here?” Tony said   
“that’s some deep shit” bucky said to peter

“peter, why don’t you just sit down and we can talk out you for a little bit” Wanda said gently   
“fine”  
Peter took a seat on couch sitting close to Nat and Bucky. “So, peter, I heard that you were sixteen is that correct” Tony said “yes” came the reply. “do you have any friends?” Clint asked “yeah” “do you want to tell us their names?” “No because you will look them up and stalk them and they don’t deserve that” Peter said “we won’t I promise” tony said earnestly   
“Ned and MJ” peter said “what?” Steve said, “my friends are Ned and MJ” “do they know that you are spider man?” “yes, Ned is my guy in the chair” “sorry, Ned’s what?” “you know, the person who talks over the coms, MJ does it occasionally”   
“peter how much can you lift?” Steve asked. “sorry?” “how much can you physically lift” he repeated “um, I don’t actually know, I’ve never not been able to lift something” “well give us an example of something that you can lift” tony said eagerly, “well I can break out of those vibranium cuffs that I was in” all the avengers were now staring at him in shock “he’s lying” nat accused, “I can tell, no one can break those” she went to the counter and brought out a pair and motioned to peter to put them on, peter put them on and tightened them until his wrists were sore “it feels like I’m doing a magic show, it’s no big deal” “yes it is it’s a huge deal” peter pulled his wrists apart and the cuffs crumbled onto the floor everyone looked in shock, “that was the coolest thing ever” wanda said to no one in particular.


End file.
